There are many portable devices, including particularly portable electronic devices, that may be carried or held by a user during active use of the device and/or during periods of non-use of the device. Such devices include but are not limited to hand-held computers, PDA's, tablet computers, photographic equipment and video equipment.
It may be desired, in some instances, to attach a shoulder strap to a portable device, to allow the user's shoulder to bear the weight of the device when it is not in use. Exemplary prior art shoulder straps for portable devices generally consist of a strap having a padded shoulder area that contacts the shoulder, with the strap being attached at each end thereof to attachment points on the portable device. A disadvantage associated with such straps is that when a user moves the device from a carrying position to a use position, the shoulder strap is caused to slide across the shoulder, moving the padded area from its optimal position and in some instances causing the strap to fall off of the shoulder.
It may also be desired, in some instances, to attach a hand strap to a portable device, to assist the user in holding the device for extended periods of time by reducing hand fatigue and to reduce the likelihood that the portable device may be dropped by the user. Exemplary prior art hand straps consist of a strap positioned over the underside of the device. Disadvantages associated with such straps include a lack of true right and left-handed universality, discomfort, and lack of security of the strap.